A Nudist Family
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: The tale of the modern family is a sexual one. And they are bonding every day through sex, sex and more sex. Watch as the family are thrust into lewd situation after lewd situation and slowly fall in love with the more intimate portions of their members all leading up to their decision to forgo clothes in their entirety. A dream come true. Pure SMUT! (Anal, incest, the whole lot!)
1. Prologue Pt1: A Modern Morning

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written anything about Modern Family and I must say that I have been urging to get back into it. After seeing various pictures of Ariel Winter online in skimpy tight bikini's it's hard to deny the urge to write something about everyone's favourite incestuous, sex crazy family. Ariel Winter is absolutely fucking delicious!**

 **I'm not entirely sure how far I want to take this story or in what direction, but I'm not planning on making each of the chapters overly long. 3000-4000 words with 6000 being the max. Whilst I do write a lot longer chapters for other stories, I do want to have a story where I don't have to worry about all that!**

 **But the one thing I wanted to do was tell a completely different story. Instead of just setting up scene after scene of everyone having sex, I wanted to have an actual scenario. So, read on and you'll find out all about it. It should be a lot of fun!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think and what you would like to see. Details are always appreciated and the naughtier the better.**

Prologue: A Modern Morning

Haley pulled up to Gloria's house, the rumble of her car dying down as she sighed heavily. Taking her bag from the passenger seat, alongside a brown shopping bag, she slid swiftly out of the car, her long, slender and lightly tanned legs sliding down from her soft rounded bum. She wore only a pair of denim shorts and a tight-fitting tube top, her bra noticeably absent as the clear outlines of her nipples protruded noticeably from beneath the fabric. Locking the car, she made her way swiftly towards the door of the house, a smile on her face as she reached for the handle.

Opening the door, Haley slid quickly inside the familiar sounds of soft, rhythmic thrusts emanating from somewhere in the house. Smirking, she kicked her shoes off at the door and made her way towards the kitchen, the aroma of south American cooking becoming stronger and stronger as she did so. Rounding the corner, she noticed Gloria working over the hob, wearing only a tight-fitting apron, the rest of her caramel Latina skin proudly on show. Her hips rounded and curved outside the confines of the apron with her buxom and deep cleavage protruding from the top. Her singular garment disguised her most private and intimate areas, but still left very little to the imagination

"Eh, eh, eh, young lady! What do you think you are doing?" Gloria yelled across the kitchen, gesturing for Haley to leave. Groaning, she moved back around the corner and dropped her bags. Sliding her fingers underneath the hem of her tube top, she quickly pulled it over her head, her small and petite breasts bouncing free, her nipples increasingly erect, enough that a single brush against them would make her pussy wet. Unbuttoning her shorts, she worked them swiftly over her hips, her panties noticeably absent too as her bubble butt and clean shaven pussy were exposed for the world to see.

Dropping the clothes to one side, she picked her bags up again and walked around the corner to Gloria's approval. Placing the bags on a chair, Haley gave Gloria a kiss, her tongue slipping between the Latina's plump lips, exploring her mouth, the distinct taste of pussy lingering on the Colombian's tongue. Smiling as she parted her lips, Haley chirped, "Is that Alex I taste?"  
"No! Its Claire. She was adamant on us getting to know each other a little more," Gloria smiled as Haley moved around behind the curvaceous woman, the Colombian's plump and famous arse framed perfectly by the tight apron she was wearing. Unable to simply look, Haley reached down, her hands peeling apart Gloria's arse cheeks, revealing her tight, glistening wet pussy and her puckered arse, already occupied by a sizable object.

"Gloria! Is that what I think it is?" Haley asked, tracing her finger around Gloria's stretched arsehole, the plastic object filling the woman's delectably tight derriere. Gently grasping the toy, Haley moved it out of the woman's arse just enough to determine that it as a butt plug and just enough for her to realise just how large to toy itself was. The young Dunphy would never dream of such a size, yet her Gloria was, moaning as Haley worked the plug in and out of her asshole.

"Yes... What can I say? Your mother is kinky… She left for groceries, but you should have seen the positions we were in..." Gloria purred, stopping her cooking as Haley played with her asshole, the sensations her body was being filled with becoming enough to blur her thoughts. Biting her lip, she felt Haley's hot breath near closer and closer to her pussy, her tongue within tasting distance of her looser, but still tight hole. Breathing heavily, Gloria finally felt the young teenager trace her tongue along her slit.

Unable to resist, Haley protruded her tongue, sliding the tip along Gloria's slit, the taste of her juices enough to elicit a moan herself. Pushing forwards, Haley slipped her tongue deeper inside the older woman, her folds clamping around the wriggling muscle as it explored where Haley had explored extensively before. Lapping at Gloria's pussy, Haley made a special effort to continue to shift the butt plug in and out of the Latina's arse, her eyes mesmerised by the way Gloria's arse stretched and flexed to accommodate it.

Letting go of Gloria's ass cheeks, Haley let them fall back into place around her face, submerging and burying her eager mouth in her two delightful globes of soft flesh. Delving deeper and deeper into Gloria's pussy, Haley reached her other hand around to her own hole, tracing her slit and folds with her fingers, feeling her cunt dampen under her probing fingers. Parting her lips, she allowed a finger to dip between, sinking deep inside herself and making her moan deeper into Gloria's delectable pussy. Having tasted her entire family, Haley had determined that Gloria was by far the most delicious to lap away at, her tongue often getting lost in the woman's, tight, yet busty body.

Pulling her lips away from Gloria's pussy, Haley gently pulled the butt plug out of Gloria's arse, watching her hole pucker and tighten back into its regular constricted state. Leaning forwards, she pressed her tongue against the Gloria's tighter hole, tracing each delicious wrinkle with her tongue, knowing that even the subtlest graze of her tongue would send Gloria into a pleasurable fit. Pressing her mouth snugly around her ass hole, Haley gently prodded her tight hole, her tongue begging for access with Gloria swiftly gave.

Burying her tongue in Gloria's hole, Haley wriggled the digit wildly inside her making sure her tongue explored every bit of Gloria's tight behind. Taking the butt plug in her hand, she reached around to her own ass. Knowing that her own hole was exceptionally tight, Haley dipped the toy lower, pressing the tapered point of the plug against her clit and massaging her sensitive nub with the plastic toy. Moaning loudly into Gloria's arse, Haley reached her free hand around between Gloria's legs and slid her digits along the woman's slit, quickly attacking her clit with the same fervour that she was doing to her own.

The two were consumed by pleasure, but both of them were nowhere near their orgasm. Weeks of indulgent pleasure had forced them to build up a tolerance and they both knew that they would need an hour of pleasurable attention to experience their orgasms. However, with the current state the family lived in, they would both cum four times before they next saw each other and they were in no hurry to cum.

Gently pulling away from Gloria, Haley returned the butt plug to Gloria's arse, watching her cheeks fold back into position, holding the toy in place. Gently spanking her arse and watching her flesh jiggle and fall back into place, the delicious bounce on her arse mesmerising Haley and almost enticing her to dive back in and devour more of the older woman's delicious holes.

"I'd love to stay for more, but I have a prior arrangement…" Haley purred, leaning up behind Gloria and whispering in her ear, her tongue tracing along Gloria's jawline before she gently nibbled on her earlobe. Placing her thigh in between Gloria's legs, Haley drove the plug deeper into her arse before smacking her again and grabbing the brown shopping bag from the chair.

"Oh, you naughty girl… I'll see to you later," Gloria smirked, watching Haley's pert and perfect arse striding away, hints of her swollen and aroused pussy lips glancing from between her cheeks. Chuckling, Haley strode back towards the living room leaving Gloria to formulate her plans to dominate the young girl into submission. Striding swiftly into the living room, Haley bit her lip, her mind relishing the scene that was playing out in front of her.

The TV screen proudly displayed a myriad of flesh writhing together in a scene that Haley instantly recognised. Her own body panned onto screen, her mouth open wide as she moaned audibly through the sound system. She watched, letting her hand drift between her own legs as two cocks sawed in and out of her tight pussy, slamming faster and faster into her wet sopping flesh. The sight made her lust for the experience again, her mind struggling to remember just who it was working their shafts in and out of her. At this point in their filming escapades, she had lost track on the many cocks that had impaled her, instead focussing on her own pleasure.

However, her attention was quickly drawn away from the screen and down to the sofa in front of it, upon which three people sat. Nearing closer, she spied her sister and her two uncles, all three entirely naked watching the scene unfold on the screen with glee. Alex's hands slid up and down Mitch and Cam's cocks, gently jerking them. Each one was glossy and covered in the juices that lingered from their previous activities. Had Haley arrived a few minutes earlier, she would have been treated to Alex re-enacting the scene from the TV, with both her uncles pounding in and out of her tight, juicy cunt.

Cam's fingers had dipped between Alex's legs and pried apart her thighs as he ran his fingers along her tight slit, occasionally dipping them between the young girl's folds and driving the digits deep into her cunt. Alex moaned, arching her head back, her eyes rolling back in pleasure allowing Haley to ogle her sister's plump body. Everyone always thought Gloria had the plumpest and fullest figure in the family, but Alex's tits proved it was the younger lady who earnt that title. They were massive and pillowy, yet held deliciously well on her body with nary a hint of sag to be found. But Haley always adored her sister's ass. Everything she wore simply accentuated the delicious curves of her rear and the plump cheeks that occluded her tight arse and pussy were something to behold.

Mitch's hand was resting on a controller, yet not one that controlled the TV. Haley fingered herself as she watched Mitch crank the switch slowly upwards, the room filling with delicious moans as all three of them experience and increase in vibration ringing through their body. Similarly, to Gloria, everyone on the sofa had a toy lodged deep inside them with Alex's one pressed firmly against her clit. The sudden increase in vibration was enough to send them into a fit of moans as the pleasure surged through their bodies.

"Oh, you three are a sight to behold!" Haley moaned as she leaned on the back of the sofa, all three of them turning to face her with a seductive smile. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Mitch's, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss, her tongue exploring her uncle's mouth, the taste of both Cam and Alex lingering on his tongue. Pulling away, she gave the same treatment to Cam, pulling him deeper before settling on the deliciously plump lips of Alex. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against her sister's their tongues battling playfully as they explored each other's mouths with Alex's hands not stopping their speedy movement up and down their uncle's cocks.

"Come join us? I could use a hand with these two," Alex moaned as she parted her their kiss, trailing her lips down Haley's neck as the older sister debated staying a while longer.

"Unfortunately, I already have date. But I want to see those two in action on you later," Haley smirked holding up the bag as she went to the staircase. As she turned back to glance at the three of them, she noticed Alex slide down onto her knee's in front of the two men, her mouth instantly enveloping one of their cocks, whilst her other hand dipped lower than their cocks, gently probing the two gay (now decidedly bisexual) men's holes.

Smiling, Haley turned to the staircase and climbed deeper into the house in search of her partner in crime. Noticing the time, she figured that he might be with Manny in his room for their early afternoon session. Walking to the Latino boy's room only to find it empty. Walking in, she glanced into the bathroom only to find it also empty, but to her intrigue the window was open, allowing the sound of gentle moans and the soft sloshing of water to drift into the room. Curious, she glanced out the window, her pussy craving attention even more as she looked down.

 **Lily Content (Sex, blowjob)**

There were two people alone in the pool, the water rippling in response to their motion, faint whimpers of pleasure coming from the younger girl's lips. Lily was naked, her body pressed against the wall of the swimming pool and contorted in pleasure as she was lifted from her feet. Her back was facing the wall, with her legs picked up exposing her tight, young holes, one of which was being rhythmically filled with a thick cock. Manny had Lily in his arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she moaned loudly with each clumsy, yet pleasurable thrust.

From a distance, Haley couldn't tell which hole Manny had chosen to take, but the sight was enough to give her pause. Haley had always found something so deliciously naughty about Lily engaging in such elicit activities. But Lily had always been up for them and downright dominant in the right scenario, not giving her a moment of pause in regard to the ethics of such lewd displays. Although, Lily was to keep herself inside whenever she was naked and getting fucked, by Gloria's personal request. Lily never cared, loving the perverse and naughty side of being out in the open with her hole plugged.

Manny sped up his thrust, plunging his thick Latino cock in and out of the young girl, the water acting as the perfect lubrication for their fucking. He had always had a thing for Lily since he first saw he naked and shunned himself for such desires. Now, his mother and father openly welcomed such pleasures, watching from time to time. Feeling Lily's pussy tighten around his cock as she allowed her fourth orgasm of the day to shake her body, Manny pulled his cock out of the girl's mouth, letting her body drop deeper into the water.

Lily giggled as she knew exactly what the larger boy wanted. Her orgasm still speeding through her pussy, spurred on by her fingers plunging in and out of her hairless cunt, Lily ducked beneath the water, coming eye to eye with the thick veiny cock of her relative. Her tiny lips parted as she enveloped the bulbous tip of his cock in her mouth, her size and stature making the blowjob all the more delicious. Moving her lips slowly down his cock, she quickly managed to take his entire length into her tight little throat, her mouth clenching and spasming as she deepthroated his entire length, guzzling every inch of his cock.

Leaning back against the wall of the pool, Manny rested his hands-on Lily's head, holding her lips around the base of his cock a while longer as he relished the tight warmth of her mouth. Gently leading her mouth up and down his cock, Manny started to thrust into her throat, pounding deeper and deeper into her tight clutching gullet. Lily loved every second of it, her breath controlled and steady as she slowly lost oxygen. His balls slapped gently against her chin as he fucked her mouth, his orgasm nearing closer and closer.

Propped up against the window, Haley had her hand buried between her legs, rubbing back and forth along her slit, toying with her clit rigorously, moaning as she did so. Watching as Manny's body seized up, Haley deduced from experience that he had spurted his load deep into Lily's greedy mouth and knowing Lily, she swallowed every last drop. The young girl swiftly surface, gulping as she smiled and planted her lips of Manny, pulling him into a deep and erotic kiss. The two parted their lips and climbed out the pool, walking side by side into the house in search of more lewd adventures, leaving Haley to pack up. Cleaning her fingers and grabbing her bag, she continued her search.

 **End of Lily Content**

Leaving Manny and Lily to themselves, Haley left the room in search for the remaining members of her family and she didn't have to search long as the soft grunts and moans echoing down the corridor clued her into their location. Striding swiftly down towards the master bedroom, Haley swiftly opened the door to find the remaining three members of her family, intertwined with each other.

 **Gay Content (Sex, Blowjob)**

The scene forced Haley's hand down between her legs as she ogled the all too familiar sight of the various men in her family fucking each other. It took some time but everyone soon came around to the idea of experimenting with each other and that quickly led to professing themselves bisexual to the family. Haley didn't mind. It led to a number of delicious positions whenever the family was all together and she could never get enough of the naughtiness of the men grinding and fucking each other.

On her grandpa's bed knelt her brother, grandpa and father all in a delicious position. Her father, Phil, was on all fours sandwiched in between the two others, each one of them sawing in and out of her daddy from either end. Jay positioned himself behind Phil, his cock plunging in and out of his son in law's tight arsehole. Jay was the hardest to ween over to the side of cock, but he soon developed a fascination with his daughter's husband, a fascination Phil was all too happy to live up too.

Phil's moans were muffled and drowned out by the long, slimmer cock submerged deep In his throat, his nose buried in the younger boy's pubes. Luke's cock was buried in his dad's mouth, his hand's resting on his father's head as he held him in place, forcing him to keep his cock deep in his spasming and spluttering throat. Saliva was dribbling down Luke's cock and Phil's chin as Phil struggled to swallow with such a bulbous and throbbing length thrusting down into his mouth.

The two at either end of him quickly built up a rhythm with one slamming in as the other slammed out, Jay's hands mauling and pulling at Phil's rather plump arse, leaving red hand prints as he smacked and spanked the younger man, his squeals and moans sending delicious vibrations along Luke's cock. The sound of Luke's balls slapping against his father's saliva slick chin filled the room as Jay's balls slapped against Phil's balls. Phil's cock was hard and grazing back and forth across the sheets beneath him, pre-cum and saliva soaking the white linens. The saliva came from his early morning blowjob from the plump lips of Gloria and the saliva was added to from when Luke and Manny joined him and Jay only half an hour before Haley's arrival.

Completely unaware of her presence, Haley propped herself up against the door frame, her fingers plunging back inside her with hesitation, her other hand even prying her arse cheeks apart and tracing her back door. Collecting some juices from her pussy, she quickly used them to lubricate her asshole and slip a finger back inside herself, her voice joining the chorus of grunts and moans that filled the room. However, the sounds in the room dwindled as Haley saw Jay and Luke cast a glance at each other.

Leaning in, Jay planted his lips firmly on the younger boy's, pulling him into a deep and lusty kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as they continued to work themselves in and out of the writhing pleasure filled body of their relative. Speeding up their thrusts, Jay's fingers ran across Luke's nipples, gently pulling and plucking on them eliciting soft whimpers from the young boy as the older man toyed with one of his most sensitive areas.

Phil's hands dropped between his son's legs and gently grasped his firm bum, pulling him deeper and deeper into his clutching fatherly throat. Moaning loudly, he pried his son's cheeks apart and gently massaged his hole, still slightly agape from the treatment Manny gave him earlier, and pushed his finger deep inside his Son's arse. Luke moaned loudly, pulling away from Jay allowing the older man to latch his lips around one of the boy's nipples, gently licking and toying with the sensitive nub, watching him writhe in pleasure. Phil slipped a second finger inside, easing it in and out as he made his Son convulse in pleasure, his cock throbbing and twitching as he prepared to unload.

Spurting several strands of cum deep into his dad's throat, Luke held the position there for a moment, making sure he unloaded every last drop before pulling away from the threesome and admiring he sweaty combination of his father and Grandfather. Their continued to pound against each other with Jay's hand snaking around Phil's throat and pulling him into an upright position. Craning his neck, he kissed his father in law, the pair grinding against each other. Feeling himself harden, Luke planned to join back in, this time positioning himself behind Jay, only to have his attention claimed by a subtle cough.

Turning, he saw Haley standing there with a brown bag and a devilish smile on her face. Gesturing for him to follow her, Luke glanced back at the two men fucking on the bed and debated with whom he'd rather spend his time with. However, the look on Haley's face was enough to sway him.

 **End of Gay Content**

Luke pulled himself away from his Grandpa and Father and exited the room, the door closing swiftly behind both him and Haley. Grabbing him by the cock, Haley dragged him slowly down the corridor to the spare guest bedroom. Practically kicking down the door, she jerked his cock as she threw him backwards onto the bed. Stunned, Luke adjusted himself and asked, "What's going on, Haley?"

"You, little brother… Are in for a rough day," Haley smiled, reaching into the paper back and withdraw and a long black cock, affixed to a black leather harness. Kicking the door closed, Haley quickly pulled it over her legs and fastened It into place, before slowly advancing on her brother, a grin plastered on her face, "Open wide…"

 **Two Months Earlier**

 _When it all began…_

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that little tease for what's to come. That was surprisingly enjoyable to write and I look forward to writing the next one! The story will detail the events leading up to that day and when that's all said and done, I'll probably have a little bit of fun continuing the story from where this chapter ended. However, I do have a question for you guys. The next chapter will be setting up the first big event in the story (won't spoil it) but I ask you guy's whose story you want to see kick started next chapter.**

 **Haley, Luke and Manny's story**

 **Alex's story**

 **Cam and Mitch's story**

 **Claire and Phil's story**

 **Gloria, Jay and Lily feature later on in the story, but their part is played a little later. However, these four chapters are interchangeable, so it's up to you as to whose story is the first chapter. Let me know in the comments and I'll get right on it!**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Prologue Pt2: A Modern Afternoon

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I said I was going to do the most popular option as the next chapter, but then I decided not to. Well, I'm not going to do it yet. I've decided to continue with the prologue and spin it into three parts. After the third part, I'll go back and start the story how I said I would previously. So, feel free to continue throwing your vote in for which pairing/group you want to see kick start the story in Chapter 1. Tied between Alex's story and Haley/Manny/Luke's story at the moment!**

 **I also wanted to thank you guys for the overwhelming support. I always forget why I started writing for Modern Family and why I continue seeing as it's such a small fandom, but the feedback I got reminded me why it's one of the best fandoms. It's by far one of the most vocal fandoms out there and I thank you for it. Reviews really keep a story alive, so if you want more of a story (mine or otherwise) leave a review cause it's more than enough to instil passion in any writer!**

 **An interesting thing as well, is the fact that my first every Modern Family story took around four chapters to hit a thousand views. This one did it in a few days and on one chapter! Thanks for the support!**

 **Also, wanted to thank JoeBodonald for bring the matter of the guy stealing my work to my attention. I've taken the necessary steps and he's removed them to my knowledge. Thanks! Also, Game of Thrones will come back on the day the first episode launches! Planning some saucy stuff!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next part in the prologue!**

Prologue Pt.2: A Modern Afternoon

Luke gulped as his sister slowly straddled his body, his rapidly hardening cock slapping between her thighs as she moved herself closer and closer to his mouth. Sitting astride his chest, she wove her fingers in amongst his curly brown hair and moved his mouth closer to her plastic shaft, the thick black rubber gleaming with the polish of a newly bought toy. Smiling at her little brother, Haley moaned softly, the small patch of textured plastic that sat on the inside of harness grinding against her clit just enough to make this pleasurable for her as well. That combined with the smaller shaft that was fixed to the inside that was thrust deep into her tight cunt.

Pressing Luke's lips against her shaft, Haley grinned, watching her brother's eyes panic and rightfully so. Luke had experience with being the submissive on the end of someone sporting a thick cock, but never Haley. And even when she didn't have a toy affixed to her crotch, her dominant personality was enough to be worrisome. Pushing forwards, Haley broke through his lips and submerged three inches of her eleven-inch-long shaft deep into Luke's mouth, his tongue pressed snugly against the base of his mouth as her cock filled him up.

Breathing deeply through his nose (having learnt to do so from experience with others in his family), Luke felt her other hand weave through his hair and rest on the back of his head, steadying her grip. With one swift and powerful thrust, Luke felt his throat expand and fill, his breath becoming out of rhythm as he spluttered around the shaft. Pushing deep and fast into Luke's throat, Haley sank the entire length of her toy into his throat, his flexing and spasming lips wrapped snugly around the base of her strapon and pressed tightly against the harness.

Grabbing his sister's thighs, Luke tried to free himself from her grip but she held him there, gagging and spluttering around her cock, saliva dribbling down her shaft and onto his chest. Moaning in response to the delicious sight of her youngest sibling gagging and spluttering around her toy, Haley decided she needed to make sure her shaft was sufficiently lubricated for her next impalement. Adjusting her position, she was straddled across Luke's face, her hands latched onto the headboard of the bed for support, Haley got ready to thrust downwards and fuck her brother's, tight, spasming throat.

Lifting her hips, she began to saw in and out of Luke's throat, making sure to draw every inch of her now saliva slick cock out of his mouth before slamming back inside him. His eyes flew open with each thrust, his cock twitching in response as he snaked his hand around the base of his own shaft, gently jerking himself to full mast as Haley fucked his tight, boyish throat. Starting to moan around her shaft, Luke sent vibrations along the plastic that surged through Haley's sensitive clit, her body convulsing in pleasure as she rammed the thick piece deeper into his throat, making sure to submerge as much of her shaft as she could inside.

Holding her hips down one last time, she forced herself deeper inside him, saliva pouring out as he tried to adjust to the obtusely bulbous size. Pulling the shaft out of his mouth, she let him breathe for a moment, coughing loudly as she moved down between his legs, a devilish grin on her face. Slowly jerking her shaft, making sure it was lubed sufficiently, she spat in her hand and massaged it into Luke's asshole, his hole slightly agape from the previous ministrations of their family.

"Christ Haley… Could you not have bought a smaller one?" Luke coughed as she pulled his legs up above her shoulders, opening him wider as her shaft slid in between his cheeks, grinding against his tight little hole. Leaning over him, she planted her lips on his, before holding her shaft against his arsehole, preparing to plunge inside him.

"After all your time with Manny, I would have thought you'd have gotten used to big pieces…" Haley smiled, sinking her hips, the tip of her cock ready to pierce his hole and plunge deep inside him, "No matter. You'll soon be very familiar with this one… Ready?"

Nodding, Luke closed his eyes, his fists clenching around the bedsheets as his sister slowly began to push against his hole. Even with his experience, he was still tight enough to demand a struggle and fight for entrance, a fight Haley was more than willing to put up with. Pushing forwards, she found the angle and was ready to sink her cock all the way inside her brother only to hear the house fill with the shrill call of Gloria, "Lunch-time! I want everyone down here now!"

"Ugh… This isn't over Luke! You are all mine tonight… All night. Understood?" Haley said sternly as she unfastened the strapon and slid it into a small drawer beside the bed and moved to the door. Holding it open, she looked back at Luke, his face still scrunched in preparation, "Come on, you know how she gets!"

Agreeing, Luke rolled of the bed and quickly made their way down stairs and were immediately confronted with a contorted sexual amalgamation of grinding flesh as their sister found herself pressed between her two uncles, her buxom, plump features pressed up against their bodies as they eased in and out of her. They had moved from the sofa and had taken their place in the middle of the floor where the coffee table once stood. (Gloria moved it swiftly after their elicit activities became the norm, with the piece of furniture taking up space needed for fucking.)

Cam was on his back, his lips intertwined with Alex's as they battled for dominance, her plump, pillowy breasts spilling out as they were sandwiched between their bodies. Luke and Haley got the view from the back, Alex's holes stretching to accommodate the two bulbous cocks that were hammering in and out of her. Her pussy, glistened and gleamed as Cam's thick cock pushed in and out, her folds growing wider and slicker with each deep and pounding thrust. Moans were muffled by the kiss the two shared, with Mitch's moans filling the room without any obstacle.

His cock was wrapped snugly in Alex's unbelievably tight arsehole, her puckered ring flexing tightly around his abnormally thick cock, his balls slapping against her slick pussy and his husbands hammering cock. All three of them were coated in a delicious layer of glossy sweat as they ground and writhed together in orgasmic and sensuous pleasure, all three of their bodies brimming on the edge of orgasm. Parting their kiss, Alex and Cam's moans joined Mitch's, Alex's being the loudest as she audibly screamed in pleasure, "Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Pound my slutty little holes!"

Even Haley was surprised by Alex's demeanour, but Haley knew from experience the realms of pleasure two cocks could incite and she admitted that the pleasure had that effect on people. Haley felt her hand drift between her legs, only to find it beaten there by Luke's roaming fingers. Her brother's hand disappeared between her legs and he body felt two of his fingers slip inside her, pushing and probing her cunt. Biting her lip, she returned the favour and gently stroked his cock, using the pre-cum leaking from his engorged tip as lubrication.

Cam and Mitch easily worked up a rhythm, their bodies in near synchronicity from their experience. Their practice game from Claire and Gloria and Alex was only recently introduced to the unbelievable sensations of two at once, her body still learning to adjust to their two intrusions. She had had two before, but even that couldn't prepare her for the calculated movements and thrusts of her uncles.

As they slammed in one last time, they felt their cock's spasm and twitch, another thick load spurting from their tips, unloading deep into Alex as her body shivered and twitched through her own orgasm. With cum dripping from both her holes, Alex felt them both pull themselves from inside her and their bodies peel themselves away from her sensitive flesh, leaving her to recover from the orgasm on the floor, her body aching ever so slightly.

"Well, that was a sight to see!" Jay exclaimed as he and Phil pushed past Haley and Luke, their cocks pressing against the two younger children's arses as they passed. They two men went to join the rest of the family around the delicious spread of food that sat on the dining room table. Haley and Luke swiftly joined them, leaving Alex to recuperate and catch her breath.

"Take what you want and eat where ever. We'll sit down properly tonight, but for Lunch, it's pick and go," Gloria explained as she collected a small plate of fruit and started to delicately eat each piece as everyone else chowed down on whatever. As everyone filled up their plates, people began to slowly move away in search of their own lunch time endeavours. Spying the youngest member of the family, Gloria decided to snag her for one of their frequent and ever pleasurable sessions, "Lily dear? Shall we go play on our own?"

"Only if I get a turn after," Lily said, remembering the last time. Taking Gloria's hand, the pair disappeared around the corner and descended into the basement of the building, a place that had been renovated in the past week to accommodate Gloria's more eclectic pleasurable tastes.

"Luke? We have a school project for next week. Remember?" Manny piped up quietly. He thought he was quiet enough that no one would hear, but Luke, however nearly everyone did and shared a collective chuckle as Luke groaned and followed after the chubbier Latino, his bouncing ass almost enticing the rest of the family to follow.

"Well, I need some company upstairs," Jay said, setting down his plate having eaten his fill. Turning to Phil, he playfully spanked the man's arse, watching him jump as he laughed, "Try as he might, this old dog couldn't finish me off. What do you say Haley? Fancy proving that the younger ones know what they're doing?"

"It would be my pleasure Grandad!" Haley chirped, delighted that she got to play with the oldest member of the family and by coincidence the biggest and most experienced. Taking Jay's hand, the pair walked towards the stairs, Jay quickly letting go of her hand, favouring instead to pull her close to his side with his hand planted firmly on her pert little arse cheeks.

"I'll come as well…" Alex murmured as she slowly eased herself to her feet. Quickly using a towel to clean the cum from her holes, she stumbled to her Grandfather's side, his hand latching on her plump derriere, massaging the cheeks of his young, sexy granddaughters, his mind full of the many perverse and delicious things he intended to do with them. Before they went any further, Alex stipulated, "But I'm not getting fucked. At least not as rough as that time… Not for a fair while…"

"I guess that leaves us three," Phil sighed as he looked at Cam and Mitch, eating some Colombian chicken that Gloria had cooked, his cock stirring again as he imagined his youngest daughter pressed between the two men, his jumping to the idea of him in between them both.

"I suppose so. At least until Claire gets back. Any idea when that might be?" Mitch asked, a little angry at his sister for abandoning him this morning. The pair had slept together the night before and had spent nearly the entire night plunging in and out of one another only for Claire to disappear shopping the next morning.

"She'll be back tonight, I suppose. She said he had a rather big shop to do. Dunno what for," Phil explained as the three of them walked back over towards the sofa, taking their seats with Phil in the middle. Looking up at the TV screen, it had changed from Haley being double teamed to Gloria and Claire intertwined, their pussies grinding against one another as they moaned loudly, fondling each other's breasts as they shuddered through orgasm after orgasm.

"Well, she'll be missing out," Cam said as they watch the two-woman fuck each other onscreen, the flash of a bejewelled butt-plug lodged in Claire's arse reminding him of deliciously perverse idea.

Grabbing his phone from the windowsill where he left it, he quickly surfed through the apps and found the one he was looking for, "Well not entirely. Claire may or may not have a few toys inside her as she shops. A small bet of ours. And they may or not be controlled from an app on my phone. Shall we have some fun?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Browsing the many isles of the shop, Claire's hands found themselves wandering back and forth across a multitude of toys. Her proclivity for toys was born of her first encounter with Gloria when the Latina introduced her to her vast and orgasmic collection, a collection that Claire wanted to replicate. Wandering through the sex shop, Claire tried her hardest to find a new and exciting plaything for when she returned home. That's when she felt it. The familiar, pleasurable buzz between her legs and unclenching frustration as she realised what her husband was doing.

The vibrator lodged in her pussy was the first to start vibrating, but only at a slow and modest speed, causing her black lacy panties to grow wet with ease. Yelping softly, Claire covered her mouth, quickly looking up and down the aisle to make sure no one could see her as she stumbled towards the changing room. The toy shook against her clit, making her pussy glisten with her juices as her folds grew slick. Biting her lip, she pulled back the door of the changing room just as the butt plug, thrust deep inside her arse began to vibrate.

"Oh… yes…" Claire moaned as she reclined against the wall in her tight-fitting suit, her short skirt riding higher and higher on her hips as she ground her ass against the wall in sumptuous pleasure. Cursing Phil for doing this whilst she was in public, Claire couldn't help but melt into the delectable pleasure that was surging through her tight, shaven pussy and her even tighter arsehole.

Growing used to the steady and reasonable levels of vibration, Claire felt her body tense and her eyes fly open as she felt them both speed up. The strength of vibration ramped up sending her body into orgasmic overdrive as she tried to stifle her moans desperately. Biting her lip, she felt herself grow slicker and slicker, causing the vibrator inside her pussy to slowly slide out and down the side of her leg.

Pulling her panties aside, she pushed the toy back inside, groaning softly as she did so and beginning to slowly work the toy in and out of her pussy, fucking her tight cunt as Phil pushed the level of vibration up to max, her pussy tingling and shuddering as waves of pleasure surged through her body. Feeling herself grow a little sweat, she unbuttoned the front of her shirt, her breasts quickly spilling out. Following in her daughter's footsteps, Claire neglected to wear a bra and only wore panties to keep the toys pushed inside her whilst she walked.

Her other hand latched onto her breast, rolling her sensitive nipples in between her thumb and forefinger and she steadily eased the vibrator in and out of her pussy. Pulling the toy out, she pressed it against her clit for a moment, a loud and very audible moan escaping her lips before she slid the toy against her folds and pushed it back inside herself, the intrusion causing her to grunt as she felt her arse clench tighter. The butt plug had been on level two, but Phil had decided to ramp it up another level, sending her body into delirious states of pleasure, forcing her to moan softly, all the while stifle anything to loud for fear of attracting attention.

Leaving her breast, her other hand reached behind her, forcing her to bend over, using her feet to stabilise herself against the wall. Her fingers wrapped around the plug and slowly began to ease the toy in and out of her tight and flexing hole, her mind revelling in the way her arsehole stretched and flexed to accommodate the bulbous toy. The combination of both the toys plunging in and out of her pussy and arse was enough to push her to the edge, with the combined forces to maximum vibration on both toys being enough to push her over the edge.

Claire felt her body spasm and shake as her pussy rode through her delicious orgasm. Moaning loudly and uncontrollably, Claire felt her body seize up as her orgasm milked every murmur of pleasure her body could provide. As it subsided, she felt her body return to normal, the toys buzzing for a few moments longer before switching off. The app could measure her pussy and the muscle contractions it went through, telling Phil when her orgasm subsided. And whilst he was decidedly cruel when it came to using the toys, he would never go so far as to continuously vibrate them. Claire would be found in a catatonic state of pleasure halfway down the street.

Giving herself a moment to recuperate, Claire readjusted herself and fixed her outfit. Pushing the toys firmly back in place, Claire used her thin G-string to hold them in place, the round base of the butt-plug still in plain view as it parted her cheeks. Pulling her skirt down over her thighs, she tucked her breasts away before fixing her hair and strolling out into the shop, noticing that no one paid her any attention. As she walked briskly to the shop door, her phone vibrated, as she received a text. Reading it, she smirked:

 _Orgasm curtesy of Phil, Cam and Mitch. Xxx_

Smiling, she continued only to find her attention caught by a box in the shelf. It was a combination of butt plug and cock ring, packaged with the same app function that her current one had, only there were five levels of vibration instead of three. Chuckling, she grabbed three boxes and took them to the counter. As she reached for her credit card, she heard the man behind the counter stop her, saying, "After a show like that, this lot's free!"

Blushing, Claire couldn't help but twirl her hair in appreciation, feeling a little sexier, having received a comment like that. Only, she was acutely away that she was being watched as she played with herself in the changing room. Grabbing the boxes, she fled to her car, emotions a little skewed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Phil, Cam and Mitch finished toying with Claire remotely, the three simply relaxed, their hands finding their own and each other's cocks as they simply enjoyed the show on the TV screen. Claire and Gloria finished their pleasurable grinding and soon Alex was on her knees, surround by three cocks, cocks that Cam, Phil and Mitch could only identify as being Manny's, Luke's and Jay's. The three men sat there simply playing with themselves, whilst elsewhere in the house, others played with each other in a more fevered and intense way.

In the basement, Gloria and Lily retreated. Gloria had transformed the basement into her own pleasure palace. Whilst the idea seemed crude and rather primal, even fantastical, she made it somewhat elegant with red leather and ornate wood panelling. Just like out of the movies. The walls were ornamented with whips and leather, latex décor as well as the multitude of explicit toys the Latina owned.

In one of the three rooms, she split the basement into, there was a large plush bed. In the other a series of sex contraptions including a large cross to which someone could be restrained. And in the last, the one where Lily and Gloria currently resided, there sat a massage table, an enjoyment of Gloria's. The buxom, Latina woman laid across the table as Lily stood beside her.

 **Lily Content (Lesbian, Toys)**

Stretching out, Gloria rested her head on her arms as she closed her eyes and allowed Lily to have her fun. The pair had started their 'sessions' a fair while back and they were simply a chance for Lily to experiment on Gloria's plump and buxom body whilst Gloria got to receive some pleasure. Although, over time Gloria began to take advantage of the situation and tended not to reciprocate the favour onto Lily who went elsewhere in the family to get her rocks off after their pleasurable sessions.

Dipping her hands into a small dish of warm oil, Lily began to massage the older woman, rubbing Gloria's body to an oiled shimmer. Curving her small hands around Gloria's bum cheeks, her tiny fingers probing the older woman's considerably looser arsehole, Lily remember just how much she enjoyed fondling what amounted to the traditional perfect woman. Sliding her hands between her plump thighs, Lily slid her hand over Gloria's pussy, coating it in oil, despite the fact there was no need. Gloria's pussy was already slick, partly due to the eroticism of the situation and Haley's early ministrations.

Moaning softly, Gloria felt Lily's small hands leave her body as the young girl perused the collection of toys that hung on the wall. Taking down a sample of the toys, Lily laid them beside Gloria's body and clambered up onto the table. Straddling Gloria's waist, Lily faced away from her head and planted her hands firmly on the Latina's arse cheeks, revelling in their delectable plumpness.

Taking an eight-inch dildo, Lily slipped it between Gloria's legs and rested it against the older woman's pussy. Pressing It against her folds, Lily elicited a soft breath from Gloria before nesting the tip in place against her hole. Quickly pushing the toy deep into Gloria's pussy, Lily felt her hole give away with ease. Being the most sexually promiscuous member of the family, Gloria was easily the loosest and accepted the comparatively small toy into her cunt easily.

Easing the toy in and out, Lily heard Gloria sigh contently, moaning softly as the girl pushed the dildo in and out of her pussy, picking up the speed as her hole grew slicker. Reaching between her thighs with her other hand, Lily began to rub Gloria's clit, forcing moan after moan from the Latina woman as her body tingled with pleasure. Deciding to take it to the next step, Lily took a second identical dildo and rested it against Gloria's pussy lips and prepared to double the pleasure.

As she drew the first toy out her pussy, Lily pushed both of them inside her, sending Gloria's eyes flying wide open as she felt the combined width of the two toys stretch her pussy. It was nothing she wasn't used to, but the sudden intrusion was enough for her to take notice before she started moaning again. Pushing both the dildos in and out of Gloria's flexing and convulsing cunt with one hand, Lily took a small vibrator that took the shape of a small egg and set it to the highest setting. Taking the small toy, she nestled it between the table and Gloria's clit, with the woman's body holding it in place.

Moaning audibly, Gloria melted into the pleasure, allowing Lily more and more leeway when it came to what toys she used. She had a plan to get Gloria back for the multitude of times she left her unfinished, but she didn't want to risk it so soon. Reaching down between Gloria's legs, she found the buttons on the sides of the two dildos lodged inside her. Flicking the switches, Lily heard a low pleasurable moan escape Gloria's lips as the dildos began to vibrate. Absorbed in the pleasure, she barely felt what Lily was about to do next.

Leaving three toys vibrating against and in Gloria's pussy, Lily took the last toy from the side of the table. The largest toy Gloria owned. A massive fourteen-inch black cock that stood at four inches wide. Gloria owned it as an oddity more than for use, considering its obscene size. However, she let Lily use it once before on her. However, she made sure that Lily only ever put it in her pussy as her arse wasn't nearly as loose. But today, Lily decided that Gloria's arse was ready. Whether she liked it or not.

Lubing the toy up with oil, Lily pried apart Gloria's plump arse cheeks and nestled the obscene toy against the woman's arsehole. Gloria didn't notice the size of the toy as Lily pressed it against her hole. It was only after she started to push it against her clenched arse that Gloria realised what she was doing, "Lily? That's not my…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Lily pushed the toy past Gloria's tight ring and sank four inches of the thick cock into her delectably tight bum. Gloria rose to her hands, pushing herself up like a sea lion as the massive member pushed into her hole. The pleasure the toys in her pussy were emitting weren't nearly enough to mask the pain of such a large shaft sinking inside her and she had to steel herself as not to scream the house down, "Fuck…"

Smiling widely, Lily began to push more and more inside of Gloria as inch after inch sank inside the woman's asshole. Laying back down, Gloria couldn't move to stop the young girl from pushing half the toy inside her bum. As the halfway mark slipped inside her, the toy stopped, unable to push further. Conceding to this current length, Lily began to move the toy in and out, watching as Gloria's mouth hung open in a permanent state of delirious pain and pleasure. Her pussy was alive with pleasure, whilst her arse stung with pain. However, it was enough to push her over the edge as her pussy started to clench and spasm.

Feeling her orgasm wash over her, Gloria managed to stomach a moan as Lily stopped moving the toy in and out of her hole. Watching Gloria's body twitch as she rode down her orgasm, Lily vaulted of Gloria, feeling her tiny bum and tits bounce as she hit the floor. Walking around to Gloria's head she smiled and said, "Next time, you make me cum. No more leaving after I've finished you off…"

With that, Lily turned and walked upstairs to find someone else to play with, leaving Gloria in a state of indescribable pain and pleasure, watching Lily's pert bum cheeks bounce away.

 **End Lily Content**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Manny, you know you don't have to hide all this any longer? I mean, everyone in the family has seen everyone else in the family fuck everyone else in the family. I doubt they would be really surprised if you told them the truth about when we go away," Luke said as they pair of them walked quickly outside and down towards the bottom of the garden towards the large shed at the back.

"I know, but I didn't want them to know where we were going," Manny said as he waddled towards the shed and quickly ducked inside. The shed was simply another place where the family could find privacy with themselves and was essentially another place to fuck. However, the back wall opened into the forest behind the house and afforded for a unique opportunity for the family members.

"You didn't want them to know, we we're coming here? You know everyone uses this shed, right? Hell, Haley and Alex caught us here once," Luke explained as Manny locked the door behind them and went to the back of the wall to a large black curtain.

"Yeah, but we don't use this," Manny said as he stepped through the curtain and pulled Luke through after him. The backwall of the shed had been extended into the woods to make for a small compartment. The large wall facing the woods had several circular holes cut into it that led into a small compartment on the other side that could only be accessed from the woods. A rudimentary, family Gloryhole. There were four holes, one for each of the women in the family. Prior the family's nudist decision, the girls had… business and this allowed 'clients' to frequent them with ease. They knew which hole corresponded to which lady and they arranged a time.

"What? The girls organise their own encounters in here. They aren't just random," Luke said as they stood in the dimly lit room, Luke growing impatient.

"Except I stole both Haley and Alex's phones and texted a few of their regulars to come here…" Manny explained as he gestured to the two sister's holes in the wall, "Come on! We always said we would do it. Just because I took the extra step. What do you say? I'll take Alex's, you take Haley's?"

Luke thought for a moment before smiling devilishly and Manny knew instantly that he agreed.

 **Gay Content (Gloryhole blowjobs)**

Grinning wildly, Luke wrapped his arms around Manny, pulling him in tightly, their rapidly hardening cocks sliding and grinding against each other. Playfully spanking the larger boy's arse, Luke pulled away and planted a firm, yet soft kiss on Manny's lips, his tongue darting in and out of the Latino's mouth, battling with his own for dominance. Parting their kiss, Luke slid onto his knees, kneeling in front of Haley's hole, using the cushions his older sister left for comfort as he waited for his first encounter.

Manny quickly joined him and was swiftly served his first cock. However, before the shaft pushed through, a pair of fingers pushed a crumpled fifty dollar note through and into Manny's hands. Shooting Luke, a smirk as he laid the note beside him, Manny wrapped his fingers around the base of the thick throbbing cock. It was quite sizable and relatively thick, making Manny excited as he gently jerked it off.

Opening his mouth, he enveloped the head of his cock in his mouth, gently passing his tongue around the bulbous cockhead, lapping the glossy layer of pre-cum that coated it. Pushing half the length into his practiced throat, Manny quickly began to bob his head up and down the shaft, hearing the soft, pleasured moans from the other side. The grunts and groans as the anonymous man humped the wall only spurred Manny on as she eagerly swallowed as much of the cock as possible, his hand sliding up and down the shaft as he did so.

Luke watched mesmerised as his best friend and uncle throated three quarters of the cock with ease, his other hand grasping the man's balls and gently fondling them. Saliva dribbled down the shaft of the man's cock and mingled with his balls, providing Manny the lubrication needed to massage them to a lubed shimmer. Just as Luke began to jerk himself off, he heard someone step up to his hole.

"Oh… both the sisters are on duty! My lucky day. Always knew this family was full of sluts. Haley, give us a kiss," the man chuckled from the other side as he crouched down by the hole and beckoned Haley for a kiss. With half a mind to push his own cock into the unsuspecting man's mouth, Luke ignored the urge and instead pressed his lips against the man's, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues battled with each other as the anonymous man melted into an unwittingly gay kiss. Pulling his lips away, he pushed a hundred-dollar bill through the hole, prompting Luke to admire his sister's ability to earn a buck. The man's lips were quickly replaced with a thick bulbous cock, "You've been practicing kissing, haven't you slut? Well… let's hope your just as good at sucking."

The cock wasn't nearly as big as the one Manny had lodged in his throat, but was still enjoyable enough for the young boy to suckle on. Pushing the tip past his lips, Luke managed to take the entire length deep into his throat, his lips pressed tightly against the crotch of the anonymous man. Groaning loudly, the man began to gently thrust into the wall, using Luke's throat as his own fuck hole. Instead of working his lips back and forth, Luke simply pressed them against the wall and allowed the man to saw in and out of them.

With his hands free, Luke began to jerk himself off, gently drawing his hand back and forth across his own shaft. His other hand ran along Manny's back and curved around the boy's plump arse cheeks. Peeling them apart, Luke pressed his finger against the Latino's tight arse and swiftly pushed the digit deep inside his asshole. Moaning around the man's cock, Manny pushed himself back on Luke's finger, welcoming a second one which Luke was quick and eager to provide.

"This slut's moaning! Loves my cock," the man exclaimed as Manny worked his lips back and forth across the shaft, moaning as he did so. Luke's cock sped up his thrusts, his breath growing ragged as he was ready to explode. Thrusting deep into his throat, the man unloaded, spurting strand after strand into Luke's welcoming throat. Swallowing every drop, Luke pulled his lips away and planted a kiss on the man's cock, before watching him pull away. Manny's anonymous cock was quick to follow, his tip slipping from Manny's mouth and spurting his load across Manny's chest and cock before quickly retreating.

The pair were alone again, smiles etching across their faces as they looked at each other. Luke was the first one to break the silence as he exclaimed, "That was awesome! How many more did you invite."

"A fair few. We'll be busy till dinner at least. And look sharp, here's your next one," Manny said, nodding towards the hole as a hundred-dollar bill dropped to the floor followed by an enormously long and thick black cock. The hole fit tightly around his shaft and the cock was comically big, almost too big for both Luke and Manny to think was real. Smiling, Manny whispered, "Haley has the best taste…"

"What do you think?" Luke asked quietly as he gestured towards the cock. Taking the shaft in his hand and feeling the weight of the cock, he smiled, "Double blowjob?"

 **End Gay Content**

"Your old man got me close, but it'll take some young guns like you to finish me off," Jay chuckled, playfully slapping Alex and Haley's arses as he walked into the bedroom. Locking the door behind him as to ensure their privacy, he watched as the two sexy young ladies strolled over to the bed, patting down a position for him.

"Just lay back Grandad," Haley smiled, cocking her hips as she ogled the older man's cock, he pussy twinging with the prospect of being filled up by such a deliciously thick shaft, "We'll do all the work…"

"I may be old, but I'm still limber enough for all this," Jay smiled, strolling around to Haley's side and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Passionately kissing the young girl, he fondled her arse cheeks, playing with the round, pert cheeks as the young girl pressed her soft, breasts against his chest, "I've got a better idea for a position."

Snaking his hands between Haley's thighs, Jay swiftly swept the young girl off her feet, holding her in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung to him as she giggled. Moaning softly as his cock pressed against her pussy before sliding between her arse cheeks, gently prodding her asshole, Haley bit her lip and captured another deep and sumptuous kiss from her grandfather. Smiling, she murmured, "Oh I like this position…"

"Alex, a hand?" Jay suggested as he slowly walked around to the younger Dunphy, who despite her previous statement of not wanting fucked, was feeling remarkably jealous of the delicious position her sister was currently in. However, with a devilish smile, she sank to her knees behind her sister.

"It would be my pleasure," Alex smiled as she wrapped her hands around Jay's thick cock and gently prodded Haley's arsehole, teasing her with entrance, taunting her with the idea of forcing such a sizable shaft into her young and tight derriere. Alex had different plans however, and slipped his cock back between her legs and ran the tip up against her sister's slit, prying her folds apart in search of entrance. Finding the opening to her sister's cunt, Alex pushed the tip inside, Jay forcing his shaft balls deep inside her as soon as he slipped inside.

Moaning loudly, Haley was consumed by pleasure as the new position opened up an angle that was unbelievably deep, with Jay's cock gracing places in her pussy she wasn't even aware of. Adjusting to the position, Jay gave his Granddaughter a moment before he started to lift her small and petite body up and down over his cock, using her as a tight sex doll for his own pleasure.

Each time he dropped her body down on his cock, he'd thrust up into her, his hands latching onto her arse as he pulled himself deeper inside her. Haley clung to him as his cock slammed in and out of her pussy, pounding deeper and deeper with each powerfully orgasmic thrust. Grunting In pleasure, Jay quickly worked up a sweat as he held his daughter and dragged her up and down his cock like a ragdoll.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she helped by pulling him deeper in, the sound of his balls slapping against her cunt becoming enough to make her sensitive clit tingle with pleasure. Speeding up, he began hammering in and out of her pussy, his age not showing as he fucked her tight cunt with the fervour of a far younger man. The sight was enough to make Alex jealous as she let her hand dip between her creamy thighs and her fingers plunged deep into her own pussy. Fingering herself, she saw Jay begin to slow down, his thrusts focussing on getting deeper rather than faster, giving the younger girl her opening.

Jay's hands already had Haley's ass cheeks pried apart meaning Alex's prize was there for the taking. Leaning in, her own hand still busy between her legs, Alex pressed her lips against Haley's tight ass hole. Tracing her tongue around her older sister's asshole, Alex toyed with the girl, grinning as Haley's moans doubled in frequency and volume. Flicking her tongue back and forth across Haley's ass, Alex gave Haley the push towards her orgasm that she needed. More often than not, Haley needed a fair while to cum, but the combined attention to both her arse and pussy was pushing her towards that end faster than normal.

Her Grandfather was nearing his end as he wheezed and slammed deeper into her cunt, the tight spasms her pussy was having only servicing his orgasm even more. Each clench her hole made was because of Alex's precise and perfect tongue grazing the perfect spot on her hole, making her spasm and tighten. Wanting her sister and Grandad to cum, Alex decided to go to the next step.

Pressing her tongue against Haley's back door, Alex swiftly pushed inside, stretching her tongue as deep as she could inside her sister, dancing the wriggling muscle around inside the girl's arsehole. The intrusion was enough to push Haley over the edge as she squirted juices down Jay's leg, her pussy spasming and clenching around his orgasm sensitive cock. Moaning loudly, the pair's orgasms rushed over both of them.

Jay's cock slipped out of Haley's pussy and spurted strand after strand of cum across Alex's face, painting her with his orgasm. A few stray shots landed on her breasts causing her to pull away from Haley's arse and admired the state she found herself in. As Haley and Jay rode down their orgasms, Jay stumbled towards the bed and the pair of them flopped onto the mattress, looking up at the ceiling as they recovered.

Back in the mood, Alex crossed over to the bed and crawled on top of Jay. Straddling his waist, she received a look of shock as the man wasn't quite ready. However, without a single word, Alex took his rapidly hardening cock and jerked it to full mast before resting it against her asshole. With her face and tits still covered in cum, Alex dropped her hips and sank the entirety of Jay's cock inside her own arse. Jay moaned loudly and was joined by Alex as she planned to adorn the rest of her plump and delectably tight body with Jay's seed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Phil was reclined on the sofa in between Cam and Mitch, each one jerking their own cock to the sight on the screen. The video was nearing the end and all four of the delectable ladies in the family were on their knees, pressing their breasts together as the men stood standing around them. Jerking their cocks, they unloaded strand after strand onto the ladies, covering their faces and tits in their seed, finishing of their perverse and amazing porno. Watching the end was enough to tip all three men over the edge as they jerked themselves to completion, spurting their cum onto their stomachs, moaning as they did so. In a state of euphoria, the three men were suddenly snapped into reality as the door flung open and Claire strode in.

"Right you three! Bend over! You are in for some real trouble," Claire smiled, having stripped naked on the way from the car to the house, not caring which neighbours saw he nudity during the brief walk to the house. Holding up the three boxes she bought, the men saw the package, saw the level of vibration and saw the intention she had in her eyes. Each one gulped, realising exactly what they were in for as the shared a brief look of panic.

 **Author's Note: I went majorly overboard on this one to the extent that I had to cut a fair bit from it just to get the chapter finished. If it fit to the original plan, you'd be waiting months to read It! Don't expect all the chapters to be this long! Anyway, that was part two of prologue and part three will round out the prologues and usher in the story of how the family grew to be so perverse.**

 **Essentially, I'm combining all the ideas and plans for my other modern family stories and the ones I intended on writing and combining them to make one mega story. So, if you've discussed Modern Family with me at any point over PM, you can be guaranteed that some of the ideas I've talked about will be stitched into this story.**

 **As for how regularly you can expect this story, I am trying to set it up as weekly. However, that is not entirely possible. The next chapter will however be released within two weeks of the previous chapter, guaranteed. So, it might not be weekly, but it will be sometime within the space of two week following the previous chapter.**

 **The vote is still open for the character stories you'd like to see feature in Chapter 1. The options are:**

 **Haley/Luke/Manny**

 **Alex**

 **Mitch/Cam**

 **Claire/Phil**

 **Let me know your preference and I always welcome PMs and reviews. They are some of the best things I read all week and always spur me on in terms of writing. Take for example the Alex/Jay/Haley scene. Inspired by a review. You never know. Your idea may be a reality! Till next time!**


End file.
